Amulet
Lyrics Nihongo 試しているの？　わたしのきもち まるで　きまぐれ天使のように 曇り空から　差し込む光 細い梯子は　折れそうに　銀の色 もしも　触れたなら 壊してしまうわ 息を止め　見あげるけど あなたは　声で　kissで　その熱で 変わらず　いまも守ってくれる わたしに　永遠の強さ灯す　amulet なみだ　ふいて 胸のおく　抱きしめた　amulet わたしだけの　amulet Romaji tameshiteiru no? watashi no kimochi maru de kimakure tenshi no you ni kumori sora kara sashikomu hikari hosoi hashigo wa ore sou ni gin no iro moshimo fureta nara kowashite shimau wa iki wo tome miageru kedo anata wa koe de kiss de sono netsu de kawarazu imamo mamottekureru watashi ni toa no tsuyosa tomosu amulet namida fuite mune no oku dakishimeta amulet English Translation Have you tried? My feelings Are almost like a whimsical angel From the cloudy sky, the light inserts A narrow ladder is silver, likely to break If they touched Destroying I'll look at the breath that stops You, in you voice, kiss, and that heat, Were unchanged, even now, you will protect me Lighting up the eternity to me, amulet Blow away my tears The place for my chest hugged me, amulet Long Version 試しているの？ わたしのきもち まるで きまぐれ天使のように 曇り空から 差し込む光 細い梯子は 折れそうに 銀の色 もしも 触れたなら 壊してしまうわ 息を止め 見あげるけど あなたは 声で kissで その熱で 変わらず いまも守ってくれる わたしに 永遠の強さを灯す　amulet なみだ ふいて 胸のおく 抱きしめた　amulet 鏡の向こう　隠した時計 わざと　なくした　ふりしてみたら 遠い空から　窓辺に降りた 次の季節は　塗り替える　青の色 通り過ぎること とどまることさえ 許してはくれないけど あなたを　風に　雨に　木漏れ日に すべての中で　見つけるたびに わたしが　地上で生きてゆく意味 すこし思い出すの 弱虫を叱ってよ　amulet hearing feeling and sight　とぎ澄ましている the sense of smell and taste　感じている hearing feeling and sight　そばにいるから the sense of smell and taste　ここにいるから おそれないで あなたは 声で kissで その熱で 変わらず いまも守ってくれる わたしに 永遠の強さを灯す　amulet なみだ ふいて 胸のおく 抱きしめた　amulet わたしだけの amulet Long Romaji tameshiteiru no? watashi no kimochi maru de kimakure tenshi no you ni kumori sora kara sashikomu hikari hosoi hashigo wa ore sou ni gin no iro moshimo fureta nara kowashite shimau wa iki wo tome miageru kedo anata wa koe de kiss de sono netsu de kawarazu imamo mamottekureru watashi ni toa no tsuyosa tomosu amulet namida fuite mune no oku dakishimeta amulet kagami no mukou kakushita tokei wazato nakushita furishite mitara toui sora kara madobe ni oritaorita tsugi no kisetsu wa nurikaeru ao no iro tourisugiru koto todomaru koto sae yurushite wa kurenai kedo anata wo kaze ni ame ni komorebi de subete no naka de mitsukeru tabi ni watashi ga koko de ikite yuku imi sukoshi omoidasu no yowamushi wo shikatte amulet hearing feeling and sight togi sumashite iru the sense of smell and taste kanjiteiru hearing feeling and sight soba ni iru kara the sense of smell and taste koko ni iru kara anata wa koe de kiss de sono netsu de kawarazu imamo mamottekureru watashi ni toa no tsuyosa tomosu amulet namida fuite mune no oku dakishimeta amulet watashi dake no amulet Long English Translation Have you tried? My feelings Are almost like a whimsical angel From the cloudy sky, the light inserts A narrow ladder is silver, likely to break If they touched Destroying I'll look at the breath that stops You, in you voice, kiss, and that heat, Were unchanged, even now, you will protect me Lighting up the eternity to me, amulet Blow away my tears The place for my chest hugged me, amulet Beyond the mirror is a hidden clock When you deliberately try pretending to be lost From the distant sky, I got off by the window The next season is repainting itself blue To pass, Even to stay, My forgiveness is colored crimson I am, in the wind, rain, and sunlight All in one, finding you I meant that I am going to live in there Thinking of you a little Scold the weak, amulet hearing feeling and sight, I have clarified my sharpening the sense of smell and taste, I have felt them hearing feeling and sight, They was alongside me the sense of smell and taste, They were there You, in you voice, kiss, and that heat, Were unchanged, even now, you will protect me Lighting up the eternity to me, amulet Blow away my tears The place for my chest hugged me, amulet My only amulet Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of アミュレット can be found on Parquets' パラポラ album. Trivia *According to the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♥ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER! original soundtrack, アミュレット is licensed by Sound City. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Fever! Songs Category:Fever! CS Songs Category:Parquets Songs Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs Category:Manami Fujino Songs